마음의 자유 Freedom of the Heart
by leeyuri41
Summary: "Don't be like this, please? Just let me go. It pained me to see you like this."
1. Prolouge

**마음의****자유**_Freedom of Hearts_

* * *

_"Don't be like this, please? Just let me go. It pains me to see you like this."_

The cold wind hits her body, blowing her hair leaving a 'swooshing' sound whispering in her ears. She feels at home but is detached and weak.

It's June again.

She watched as people walked along the fine white shoreline, enjoying the kiss of the sun in the early of sunrise. A smile breaks from her lips, divergent to the stream of acrid liquid on her cheeks.

Once again, she was left defeated, drowned from her two years of battle.

It was the best day of her life, the day that ended into to her endless sunset. Her sun had never shown up again leaving her blind and terrified of the darkness.

She promised not to shed any tears but to no avial. Maybe next year, when she will sit here again, those tears would abandon her.

Will her wish be granted?

Doubt it.

It wasn't a wish nor a passing thought, it was a promise. A promise that she once again had broken the moment she steps on the Grecian land.

She pulled her knees in and hugged herself tightly. The sea breeze dries her tears, it always does. A short shallow breath; she closed her eyes and rested on her back.

"Saranghae."

_"Stop hurting yourself."_

"I miss you."

_"Please don't."_

* * *

Credits: xXMidnightRomanceXx


	2. Sea Breeze

**마음의****자유**_Freedom of Hearts_

_Credits_: xXMidnightRomanceXx

* * *

Unkempt bedding, endless piles of papers and paint splattered everywhere; he pressed his eyes hard at the sight before him. This wasn't what he expected to see first thing in the morning. The knowledge of her going off somewhere was at heights, but not leaving such a trace of clutter behind.

But then he understands every action she does, things that help to divert the conflict inside her. He saw the worst of it; nothing would top that with this current mess.

It was June again.

_"I'll be back next week."_

She told him on the phone.

Late afternoon yesterday, she had flown out on her own. And, he was left no choice but to concede, let their parents know and take the blame. There were times when he would think that she's doing it to make him feel guilty, keeping it as a reminder to him every year, though she seems to have no intention over it.

_"I'll be fine, Oppa. Please don't come to see me."_

Her last words before heading to her flight, the similar sentence she said a year ago.

During the first year, he ignored her words and went to see what she was up to. The very moment he laid eyes on her, he immediately regretted his decision. There she was, seated at the pier drinking a bottle of whiskey, crying and shouting in front of the sea.

It was too much for him, even worse for her. He flopped down, washed with blame. Guilt crept in, unwelcoming pain consuming every bit of his fiber. He was helpless while she was far more devastated. And, before his presence was known, he ran as fast as he could to escape seeing her in pain. He is afraid to see tears in her eyes because if he did come near her, he might just lose it.

"Junpyo?"

His trance was broken and he turned towards the door.

"Are you okay?"

She felt her heart sink when he turned to her with tears streak in his eyes. With tentative steps, she stood before him and reached to his face. She dries his eyes with her thumbs before pulling him into a hug.

"Shhhh. She'll be fine, alright? She called me to say that you might need some company."

He held her close, like she was all that mattered.

"Stay. Don't go, Jandi."

"I won't leave."

**XoxoX**

He watched the media flock at the departure lounge of the airport. Quite expected, he sighed, hoping that this wouldn't be like the other incident. The previous one was too much to handle that the crowd went chaotic and uncontrollable.

Thankfully he now has security, it was a shock to him, and adjustment took him a while. A bitter smile crossed his lips; it should have been someone else, not him being bombarded with questions. Not himself taking over everything that was supposed to be accepted by someone, whom everybody calls the great and perfect son.

His happy go-lucky life drastically changes into a busy business hell sanctuary.

He doesn't even know how to deal with it. The idea hasn't come to him until one day he woke up and his brother was gone. It was a hard blow to his life, his parents and to the whole business. Left without a choice he conceded, it's the only way he can make it up to him, for such a long time of covering and defending.

He buried his self on learning business etiquette, trade and consultancy. Practice of big business deals and underhand settlement and he mastered it within a few months. Astonishment was to his parents but to him, it was a mere diversion. It was what he needs, forget and repay. The person he admires the most, his concrete wall had given up on him and left. From then on, he drastically changed, a complete 360° turn.

His head security came to him to channel information.

"Young Master, she's already there."

"Good."

**XoxoX**

"Here he goes with his June sickness."

Hanna shakes her head, shifting her weight on the left. There she was, seated on the couch, watching her cousin drown himself in alcohol. She couldn't understand him and his alcohol devotion during the month. Being his best buddy and cousin at the same time, Hanna knows that he never indulges to such a vice at any season, but June.

"Stop it." She snatches the bottle from him and stood up. "My God! Do you really want me to say it all again?"

He shot her daggers of stares. Hanna raised an eyebrow, challenging and rough.

"Don't you dare!"

"Why?! Afraid to face the truth?!"

She watched him struggle to his feet, maintaining a very bad balance, swaying gently. "Look at you. Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" How bitter was the smile she earned from him. He is drunk and she knows he will never listen. Giving him the freedom to drown himself in alcohol is like allowing him to commit suicide, something she will not consider.

With another attempt, she swiftly grabs the bottle he had snatched back from her.

"You-!"

"Why?! Why can't you just accept that she's freaking married?!"

Her words had struck him hard, like a knuckle blow and he flopped down to the floor, as he started to sob. That made all the restrain and yelling worth while. She knows her words were below the belt, but she won't let him fall apart over and over again because of his unrequited love for a woman, who married two years ago.

"Give me it."

"Never. This is the only thing that's left for me. This is the only thing that keeps me going."

She scoffs.

"The only thing that will be the end of you."

**XoxoX**

The flight was long enough to make him feel exhausted and numb. No bodily feeling inside him. His intention was to do, he suddenly told his driver to send him to Rhodes. He came there having no single idea why, standing just a few meters away from her. His emotions were uncertain.

She was seated on a bench at the pool side, staring blankly into space.

It's been two years since he had last seen her, the image of her that had faded in a blaze after. She was stunning, elegant and most of all happy. But as he watches her from afar, though he couldn't see her face clearly, he knows she was in the doldrums. Her bright aura has left her; gloomy and frail she becomes.

Seeing her that way doubles the pain, much more pain than letting her go secretively. Yes. Until now, the feeling won't leave, still lingers like an old scar causing phantom pain during winters.

When will it leave him?

He learned to give in, seeing how her eyes sparkle when she's with that person. Self-pity overshadowed his envious feelings. Maybe she wasn't for him. Indeed, how could she be? She doesn't even know the feelings he has for her. In defiance of her being deserted, he has no guts to tell her. Fearful of what it would cause either of them.

"Do you miss him?"

She stiffened in her seat, the voice was awfully familiar. Her heart almost leaped out of it's cage, as her skin broke into goose bumps. It took her a while to distinguish the difference. She painted a tired and strained smile, before she turned and face him.

He frowns at how she presents herself. She will always be beautiful, but this time it is different. Her once joyful eyes were lifeless, and even if she was smiling. He knows it's all a facade. Maybe his expression struck her hard as she dropped her gaze away.

With gradual and tentative steps, he went closer, heart almost leaping out. He felt guilty; the emotion had washed over him, dangerously snapping. She stayed still, not looking at him. He knows she's not ready to see neither him nor he is to her, the sight of him will just cause another reminder.

A blunderingly painful one.

It was a shock to see him at this moment. She had kept herself away from everyone else, his family, his friends and greatly from his brother. The person walking towards her, the one who extremely shadows him. Her heart sunk, unprepared with the gush of memories flooding on her, beating and flipping her inside and out.

How sadistic fate can be?

She wanted to vanish like how the breeze blows the sand or sink under, drown in the mire.

His steps came closer and his presence was all but absolute. She pressed her eyes tight and bolts up only to be greeted with a warm and secure embrace. All the inhibition and control faded, the eminent feeling of wanting her this close turned into greed. For how much he wished to erase her inside him, he would be so willing to do. But he knows the cure will always be the cause, and he will never be it.

In years of waiting, she sensed his presence once more, although less in intensity and mutual feeling. She stood frozen and quiet, convinced that he will never be him no matter what.

Her distant behavior rubs like a salt on his open wound. She did not return his warmth. She will never do it, not to him or anybody else. He doesn't know what to feel. Sad? Because until now she is way too far from his reach? Happy? Because it was fair enough that others won't have her too?

Resentful smile crossed his lips while he hugged her tight. She did not resist nor responded. They stayed like that for a while before he felt his shirt soaked with the unshed tears she was holding, he felt broken.

"I'm sorry for my presence."

A rigorous shake of her comforted him. She relaxed and held to his lapels, it was enough for him. He is happy that she appreciated his effort.

"Woobin-ah, annyeong."

"Long time no see, Gaeul-ah."

* * *

A/N: :)


	3. Cut

**마음의****자유**_Freedom of Hearts_

Credits: xXMidnightRomanceXx

* * *

They are seated in an awkward silence, appreciating the view of the majestic sunset by the sea. Gaeul was still quiet, absorbing the situation, especially Woobin's presence. She's less reluctant to start a conversation, not because she has nothing in mind, but because she is unprepared and dumbfounded.

Years of keeping away from everybody that reminded her of him, Woobin, being there was not so welcoming. If she tried to look at him longer, she might crumble or worse, run away.

Unbeknownst to Gaeul, Woobin was watching her from the side with shaky knees and clammy palms. She was looking at the horizon far across, trapped in her own little world. Even if she's clear with expression, her beauty always mesmerizes him, simple and void. However, the eyes that he admires only reflect shadows of the soul in deep pain.

"I'm sorry for being here. I know it's…"

"Woobin-ah, how are you?"

She tried to keep him from apologizing because it would just amplify her emotions, his sorry makes it more bitter.

Woobin looked back in a single-second glance before darting his eyes pass through her shoulder.

"I'm okay, how about you?"

Only she gave a wistful smile and he knows she's not fine.

"Abeonim and Eomeonim, how are they?"

"Gaeul, you don't have to. I mean they understand you much than you let them. They don't want you being tied up."

He gazed straight at her, knowing that the next statement he will deliver would cause her much pain. His breath caught up, hands tremble anxiety.

For the last second he shut his eyes, coward to see her impending agony.

"Cut the relationship."

"Mworago?"

...

After the conversation she had with Woobin, Gaeul head to her villa, unfeeling and apathetic. She looked up to the sky where the clouds started hovering around the sun before walking inside.

Gaeul frowned; the atmosphere of the room mirrors the one inside her, cold and somber. She stood there and stared at the view offered by the wide glass door that separates the balcony. She shut her eyes to erase the memory, haunting her like forever. Gaeul choked a laugh. Then she burst like a broken rattle cord.

She was laughing hard at herself, though it wasn't because of happiness. Feeling of self-sympathy and pity were eating her again, this time it's worse.

Gaeul lay down on her bed without breaking her gaze at the outside view. The clouds might have seen her gloomy from the window that it started to fuse and form nimbus. She laughed again and she was chorused by the sound of the lightning. And then the harsh rain poured, together with her tears.

More droplets dripped down on the window pane, the only source of pale white flare to light the room. She curled into a ball, hugging her body tight and pulling the cover over her. Gaeul missed the warmth. No matter how she tried to wrap herself, nothing will match the safety and warmth he can give her.

"Woobin ask me to cut the relationship. They're letting me go."

"It's the right thing to do."

"I don't understand. I never ask them to do such."

"They want you free and I want you to go on with your life."

Gaeul shook her head in great disagreement. She will refuse it, up to how much she could bare. She will continuously build a huge wall of denial around her. It's a beautiful lie; it's a perfect denial, such a beautiful lie to believe in.

"Please hear me out."

"No."

XoxoX

The nice sunny weather in Rhodes a while ago became gloomy and dark. He hissed in pain, massaging his temples trying to alleviate it but nothing. He walked with grudging gate and went out of his room to head straight at the villa's dining.

"Aish! It's killing me."

"Wow! You dare complain when it was you who drunk hard last night. Enjoying Rhodes too much?"

Hanna shoved a cup of black coffee and watched him drink from it.

"Look Mister, what you're doing is not…"

He raised his hand to shut her from another nagging.

"I know. That will be the last."

He looked straight at Hanna, trying to convince her that he is dead honest about it. Ascertain with his drunken behavior the night before, he decided to end the misery he had created.

A vivid reflection played in his head. This morning he woke up early with a throbbing headache, consequently, he went out to breath and calms his stress. He walked along the floral garden outside. There were flowers ready in bloom, beautiful in his eyes. He stared hard at the sight that brought him a vibe of spring. Those were white roses, fresh and moist from the morning dew, his mom's favorite. The only flower he sees every time he went out of their garden. How he misses seeing such a view.

He misses home, more his patiently waiting mother. He had realized that he had wasted so much time on spending his downfall far away, so far from the people who badly needed him. All guilt and self-hate comes to him. How selfish of him to give up those people who love him for someone that will never be his?

He knows the dark side of going on and doing what you think is right. No matter what you choose, the road will only lead you to the possibility of success or yet failure and regret.

It's a given fact and people need to learn from it. And he knows that he had enough. Enough of the lying, the pain and the denial. And for once, he admitted that he is all tired of it, he wants to accept the defeat and move on.

"Oh. Don't be silly."

No words came after that and Hanna realized she just hit the button. Explosion is dreadfully ringing in the corner and she could feel the increase in tension. Before it occurred, swiftly, she waved her hand to dismiss the atmosphere.

"I don't know how to react. You can't blame me. You just said last night that you would never give up."

Hanna shrugged her shoulders and awkwardly smiled at him.

"Maybe the Gods whispered on your ears."

"I wasted too much time for somebody who left me hanging. It came to me that my stupidity should end. I have to go back home."

His statement caused Hanna to drop her spoon and abruptly stood up. To witness an amazing miracle right across her, Hanna is way more excited with his news. In the most uncertain situation, he was shocked when Hanna clapped her hands together.

As fast as he could, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on her seat. People were staring at them with curiosity, thus Hanna doesn't mind. She reached to him and smacks his head.

"Ouch!" He hissed and she grinned.

"Oh! My dear cousin, you don't know how happy I am. At last you're out of my system."

"What made you think of that?"

Hanna narrowed her eyes, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You, Ha Jaekyung, you're going home with me."

"What?"

Her ears ringed in disagreement.

"Yah! So Yi Jeong, don't call me with that name."

"Make me."

XoxoX

The next morning, Yi Jeong woke up feeling light and floating. He never had imagined that it would be comforting to let go of something he had held onto for years. If he had known it before he wouldn't have almost destroyed himself. The grudge he's been carrying all along had offloaded from his shoulders like it did not even occur.

_How stupid of me?_ He thought as he made his way out from his villa for a morning stroll.

He walked on the boardwalk near the yacht club just few descent meters from his villa, he caught a sight of a lady sitting on the pier alone. Yi Jeong was captivated by the sight across him. The lady was wearing white summer dress, her hair played from colors of black and bright brown reflecting the rays from the sun. He had only seen the back of her until she stood up; grabbed a bottle and marched pass through his side.

His eyes darted to her face and he was speechless, eyes then dropped to the thing she was holding. _Whiskey?_

Yi Jeong stood there, rooted and couldn't even blink his eyes. A few seconds ago, he watched in awe when an angel walks flawlessly towards him. What had gotten into him? Is he seeing things? But then it struck him consciously, realizing that the lady was carrying a whiskey. And her eyes, those beautiful but lifeless eyes that did not even gaze back at him. She's a beauty worthy of praises; an angel personified.

His musing was cut by a thud just behind him and when he looked back, the lady flopped down on the boardwalk. Her face covered with her hair, knees folded and body swaying in balance. Yi Jeong swiftly jumped to rescue and awkwardly held her shoulders.

"Hey! Miss, are you alright?"

The lady raised her head; eyes went so wide and brimming with tears. Yi Jeong was taken aback; her reaction seemed to be way different from what he had expected. "Are you hurt?" He tried to hold her up gently but then she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace.

"Why? Why can't you just get me out of here? Take me with you!"

"Uhh… Miss, I think you're…"

Yi Jeong swallowed hard when she let go to hold his face. Her eyes were red, tired and puffy but the way she gazes at him, he felt like she's looking at a different person. Her gaze was full of longing, love and pain. He felt compelled to keep her fine and safe, Yi Jeong held her hand and tried to speak to her.

"I'll get you out of here."

Her eyes brighten and set of fresh tears streamed down her lovely face, she smiled looking back at him. And if her smile wasn't enough to make his lungs collapse, the lady brought her face near and kissed him. It was short, more like a peck but it did stir something inside, leaving him blinking his way out of consciousness.

"Saranghae."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for my failure of retaining my replies. I happen to re-post some of the episodes. Please bare with me. Thank you :) And by the way please make some credits to** xXMidnightRomanceXx,** (Liz,lend me her hand with with the editing :) thank you so much! She's an angel.)


	4. Ring

"Have you found out where she's staying?"

"Apparently, no front desk attendant would disclose any information about her. She's a VIP, Ajassi."

"You should have figured that out earlier. Of course she's a VIP."

Hanna went inside the room. Unconsciously, she made a backward step after what she saw in front of her. It wasn't what she had expected to see so early in the morning, not in her cousin's room. Slowly, Hanna made her way out of the room with a smile on her lips.

...

_"I can't wait to see you sleeping in my arms every day." A gentle brush on her forehead and she stirred to consciousness with a smile on her lips. "Good morning!"_

Gaeul abruptly opened her eyes, she winced, and her eyes were badly adjusting to the light. She blinked for several times and there it was all fine. For some seconds, Gaeul roamed her vision around her just to realize she wasn't in her own room. All of a sudden Gaeul stiffened, she was holding tightly onto something. Her gaze dropped and her eyes widened, she was holding tightly at someone's hand, a certain man she was sure she doesn't know. His right hand held her securely and tight, but Gaeul couldn't see his face. He was seated awkwardly, his upper body was slouched on the bed and his right hand was stretched still holding hers.

"Hey!"

Gaeul poked his shoulders lightly and he stirred awakened. In an instant his eyes landed on Gaeul, worried came to him first and then a sigh of comfort. He reached for her forehead; glad for the reason the fever had abandoned her. All the while, Gaeul had been looking at him confused and puzzled but never alarmed.

"Thank God you're alright! Feeling anything bad?"

He asked, totally concern on the lady's welfare. He watched her eyes go round, eyebrows furrowed and her lips partly open. With his eyes fixed on her, he suddenly caught a flash of what had happened the day before.

_"Are you happy leaving me? Making me wait in vain?"_

Her words were uttered in a sound so broken. Hands still on his face, she caressed every detail as if memorizing each part of his appearance. She was crying, couldn't be consoled and he was helpless, having no single idea to solve the predicament. The spell from the kiss corrupted his mind, and he was hindered from thinking rationally, not until she fell unconscious on his arms.

"Hey!"

A nudge from Gaeul pulled him out of his reverie. He saw her raising those elegant brows, asking him if 'what is he doing'. Then the realization then came to him, he had stared too long which probably sends a different impression to Gaeul.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Who are you?" Her voice soft and unsure.

"I'm Yi Jeong. I... You fell..."

"Yi Jeong?"

There was a huge gap from her statement, her eyes locked on him and Yi Jeong felt like a prisoner on her gaze. "Where am I?" She continued; her fingers fiddled on the corners of the bed cover.

"You're in my villa. Yesterday morning, you happen to uhmm... You collapsed. You were too drunk to made coherence, so I decided to bring you here."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you find me?"

"At the yacht club. Particularly at the pier." Gaeul nodded and dropped her gazed down on the bed. She studied herself and noticed she was wearing something not hers. Yi Jeong became aware; her uneasiness was very much evident. "My cousin… Ha Jaekyung, she's the one who change your clothes." He declared with a smile.

"I'm so sorry about that. I truly apologize for the trouble I caused you." Her head bolts up again and a smile of facade instantly makes its way. "By the way, I am Gaeul. And thank you very much for helping me, Yi Jeong-ssi."

"It's nothing, really." Yi Jeong scratched his nape. "I guess, I should say 'you're welcome ', right?" He smirks at Gaeul then slowly flashed his sincere smile. His effort of making the atmosphere bright came into success when Gaeul smiled back and rigorously nodding her head. The smile is genuine this time.

"Excuse me, Young Master; the food is ready at the garden." Yi Jeong's Butler knocked and came in, carrying a key card which he handed to Yi Jeong. He turned back to Gaeul who had stood out from the bed and was beside him. She was expectant of anything he would tell, he can say, but then he chose to give her a timid smile.

"You better freshen-up before heading for breakfast. There are new sets of clothes in the cabinet; you're free to wear anything. I'll be at the garden." Yi Jeong raised a finger and a servant in a French apron came in. "She's Ms. Gaeul, help her in any way she needs you. I'm counting on you, Gina. Thanks."

"Neh. Young Master."

"Yi Jeong-ssi, you don't really have to do this. I can manage on my..."

"I insist." Yi Jeong literally pushed her lightly towards the bathroom. "Please send Gaeul-ssi at the garden after, Gina." He smirked, did not even let Gaeul speak and instantly left the room.

She sighed hard at the type of treatment she had all of a sudden. Gaeul wasn't used with imposing and 'you have no choice' kind of things, it was always her ways. She shook her head slowly, scolded the brat inside of her. She should be grateful at this moment because someone had been so nice to take care and kept her safe even if he never once knew her. And here she was finding it unfair to be given an order which was definitely for her own good.

_*It's different yet similar. Why should it be? * _

"Ajassi, do you want me to prepare your bath?" Inquired Gina.

"Will you just wait for me outside? I am an able person, I don't need any assistance. Thank you."

In a sound of annoyance, Gaeul gave the servant her curt request. She's not the type that acted cold and ungrateful; however, she was not in the mood to keep her facade on the run. Her head throbbed like her brain would burst out any minute, and her control over herself dreaded dangerously.

She sighed, closing the bathroom door behind her. Any memory from yesterday had left her, nothing would come to replay what had happened early the day of yore. _*Stupid! How stupid Gaeul? *_ She wanted to scream, to let go of her frustration and to hit her head until it went all numb. Gaeul slumped on the shower door, eyes were tightly closed.

...

_*"Ow! Look at you, so gorgeous. By the way, here are 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.' just for my best friend."*_

_*"Wow! So beautiful. Does it have to be all the four? Thank you, Jandi."*_

"Ms. Gaeul? Are you alright in there?"

Gina was worried, Gaeul had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes and she couldn't hear anything from the inside. She made few knocks on the door, gladly, it opened.

"I'm okay."

Gaeul went out dressed in a blue short jumpsuit shorts and flats; her hair was let down and wavy. "You're Gina, right?" With her stern voice, anxiety was written all over the servant's face, Gaeul instantly softened. She had known that she was being unreasonable with her manners, way different from who she really was. Time had gotten her worse, she became cold, gloomy, curt but then frail. It was the total opposite of the Gaeul two years ago. She was bright, approachable, bubbly and strong. Gaeul had become the villain, the alter ego who had emerged from somewhere, a place she had created herself.

"I'm sorry for the way I had spoken to you. My head really hurts." It was absolute and true however, she felt she was just making excuses.

Gina nodded, a smile of relief brushed the worries she had inflicted on the poor servant. "I do understand, Ms. Gaeul. If you're ready, we can now head to the garden." The servant swayed her arm to lead Gaeul out of the room.

...

Amidst with the situation, Yi Jeong was leaning forward on the garden post, a hand clenched in his chest and his breath delivered heavily. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead; he gave off a sardonic grin, bare on with his condition.

"Butler Kim!"

He pressed the emergency call button in his pocket and like a bullet, his Butler glides towards him with a glass of water and medicine. "Here is your pill, Sir. Do I have to call Dr. Han? Or should I inform Miss Hanna…"

"See I was right! That's what I'm talking about drowning yourself with alcohol."

"You don't have to Butler Kim, she's already here."

Yi Jeong grinned; he almost choked on his pill when Jeakyung popped out from somewhere. He made a cough and cleared his throat. His brain ran in a mile, the anticipated nagging is right on the tunnel, he only has to pull the trigger.

With luck, Yi Jeong sighed. He could see Gaeul walked her way towards them.

"Better reserve the nagging, Gaeul, I mean the lady I brought is on her way here."

He saw how Hanna bit her lip and glared at him. He had known that his cousin wouldn't want to give a negative impression to their new visitor.

"Oh! So you got her name. Slow."

The quirky Hanna turned to face Gaeul who had stood a few inches away from her. "Hi Gaeul-ssi! I'm Hanna, Yi Jeong's cousin." Hanna extended her hand and Gaeul was nice enough to shake her hand with both of hers.

"Hi! I'm Gaeul. Thank you very much helping me."

"It's nothing. And it is not everyday that Yi Jeong can rescue such a gorgeous lady." Gaeul's face flushed with pink and seconds later she gave a timid smile to Hanna.

"Have a seat. Better eat something to fill your stomach. And you, Yi Jeong, better come here and join us."

"Of course." Yi Jeong frowned. Hanna wasn't even a bit concerned with his condition. In a swift he masked the uncomfortable feeling which was caused by the lapses and constrictions of his chest before it all went silent.

There was a demurred clearing of throat and two pairs of eyes were now at Gaeul. She eyed her new acquaintances, bothered about the idea that she might have been a burden for the two. Hanna, though acting giddy, whom she found weird but still welcomed it, has treated her nicely. While Yi Jeong was pure gentleman, howbeit, there were moments his gaze would fall down from her eyes to the floor. The usual reaction she got from ordinary people but not to his type of status.

"I thank you two, for being warm and for taking care of me. This is really something I am very much grateful and I know I brought some trouble too, please pardon me with that."

Hanna waved her hand; she instantly dismissed Gaeul's statement. "No it's nothing and you did not cause any trouble by the way."

Hanna made the atmosphere bright and open, she's good at making people comfortable and Gaeul thought of it as endearing. They chatted about anything under the sun and both had clicked immediately. Although the meeting was short and out of the ordinary, both girls seemed to match well.

On the other hand, Yi Jeong sat with them, quiet and mind drifted somewhere out of the present. He did not even notice that his eyes were all glued to Gaeul's face and that the point of his musing was on the brink of being self-conscious.

"Yi Jeong-ssi? Something on my face?"

"Eh? Um… nothing."

He just realized how dumb he looked when he asked Gaeul with his blank facials. In truth, he wasn't really staring at her; he was more likely staring at something he can only see. His head was in the midst of recalling to when he had seen Gaeul before. Yi Jeong was sure that he had seen her before or maybe somebody with similar features, his curiosity spiked up. The inquiry was on the tip of his tongue but he chose to dismiss it.

Yi Jeong awkwardly sipped his coffee, he wanted to avoid feeding his curiosity more and be washed again with the memory she left for him yesterday. Hanna was right that Gaeul didn't cause any trouble because it wasn't her who took care of Gaeul. It was him. His cousin had only helped with changing Gaeul's clothes and left, it was natural for Hanna to be like that and it did not surprise him when she was nowhere to found thereafter. And him, he struggled refraining and keeping Gaeul calm.

As for Gaeul, to be seated with somebody whom she barely knows made her swallow the questions she intended to ask a while ago. She glanced at Yi Jeong, he seemed to be too engrossed in his own world that she felt like he wasn't with them. She thanked God that Hanna was nice and accommodating, the heavy and awkward atmosphere became bearable. Gaeul had managed with the breakfast until it had ended and Hanna bid her goodbye, only to leave her with Yi Jeong.

…..

"Gaeul-ssi, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable around me. To be honest I'm not really used to talking."

Yi Jeong said and walked cautiously beside her. They were heading to Gaeul's villa. He's been quite surprised to have known that Gaeul was the person who occupied the villa next to his. He thought it was the quarter of the resort owner but then it was Gaeul's, not that he know who Gaeul really was.

Gaeul pouted before she turned and looked at Yi Jeong. She was amused to know that somewhat, they were having similar feelings. She grinned wide; a rigorous nod came before she laughed. It was all but foreign to her, she heard herself laugh, for such a long time. Astonished with her behavior, Gaeul abruptly stopped.

"So here we are."

Yi Jeong halted in his track and faced Gael. She was also looking at him, expectant of any words that he had to say. It was an unusual meeting and he never had shared anything that happened the night before. For Gaeul, she was either glad because he seemed to keep the event in peace or curious because a part of her wanted to know what really had happened. To sum things up, she was glad. If she was to choose, Gaeul preferred to end their acquaintance as friends. That's the only way she can show how grateful she is with his help.

"Yi Jeong-ssi."

She said his name softly, in a way he hadn't heard anybody utter it the way she does. In an instant his eyes bored into her, enchanted with how his reflection remained unfazed on those brown orbs. "Chances of us to meet again vary but even though it wouldn't occur, I hope we can be friends." He saw her held her hand out for a shake and instantly he took it with a nod.

"Of course, it's my pleasure. But I hope the next time we meet you're not drunk. You have the tendency to mixed things up and your recognition when drunk is bad. Really bad."

He flashed his charming grin and was rewarded by a bright, honest smile from her. They may have no knowledge about it but time had played a halt and they stayed frozen in seconds until somebody from behind cleared a throat.

"Gaeul!"

"Woobin-ah, what are you doing here?"

Woobin held his phone and shook it. "Junpyo is worried about you. Your brother called me to check you after your Butler had gone crazy looking for you yesterday." There was an unreadable stare from Woobin's eyes that Gaeul did not notice but to Yi Jeong it was very much unnerving. His stare could bore holes and he found it alarming, not that he mind, Yi Jeong gave him an intense look in return before a smirk broke in.

"Oh?" She went silent for a moment. "By the way, this is Yi Jeong, a friend of mine."

Yi Jeong held a hand, anticipating that the new acquaintance would accept it, which was in the end failed. Woobin just gave him a curt nod and smirked down on his stretched hand. It did not go unnoticed to Gaeul who swiftly held Yi Jeong's hand then stepped in between them, she had let go after.

"Yi Jeong-ssi, this is Woobin, my brother-in-law."

...

_"How could you? How dare you ask me to be with you and left me?"_

_"You said you'll be back sooner but then you didn't. Until when will I wait?"_

Yi Jeong stared blankly at the window. Their plane had taken off two hours ago and Hanna was sleeping soundly on her seat. Two days had passed by since he last saw Gaeul and yesterday he tried asking about her on the information desk and informed him that she had left the night before. He didn't mind it that she had left already but when he came back to his villa, Hanna handed him a ring that could probably be Gaeul's. Hanna said it looked like an engagement or a wedding ring; her eyes had done not even blinked when she told him so.

_"Yi Jeong-ssi, this is Woobin, my brother-in-law."_

He recalled her statement and gazed intently at the ring he chained on his neck. "Gaeul-ssi. So, you're married." Yi Jeong said to himself and it hit him like a tornado.

"Damn! She kissed me!"

* * *

A/N: So? Have I answered some of your inquiries? Heheheh I'm sorry for being evil to you guys, confusing you all with my plot TT

I know some of your questions were left unanswered, but it will be on the next chapter. Wow! you made such good scheme **rhi17e.** And way to go** ntcmiller and Ksbluvkse. At jenny3329 **hope i had given you little light about this. I will make things clearer on the next chapter. Thank you Guys and God bless!


	5. Fragments of June

Gaeul stood languidly and her knees were weak. She clutched her hand on Junpyo's arm. She needed support, a strong foundation because if she walked forward on her own, she might just collapse on the ground. There she glided, reluctant to move forwards. Reluctant to step her way towards the cold stone monument with a name engraved that she wished not to be on it. Like breathing, her tears streamed down her cheeks in reflex. The inside of her had once again brought out, exposed to the harsh reality. It was numbing to precede, nothing but pain she could feel.

"We can go back if you want."

"No!"

She held tighter on her brother's arm, pulled him with her as she kept making some steps. Her eyes cast on the shiny flooring, slowly raising up to the tombstone that stood right at the center. Gaeul let go of Junpyo's arm, she stooped down and made three bows pay respect. It took all her will not tumble down as she crouched in front of her beloved. She stayed in her situation and position, staring hard on the stone while she brushed her fingers along the carvings.

"Yobeo. It's been quite a while. Happy Birthday! " Gaeul collected more internal strength to proceed, yet she went on with trembling voice. "I'm sorry it took me years to finally hold my courage to see you. Are you upset with me?"

_"Never will I be upset with you"_

The wind blown her hair and she was covered with the warm felt embrace. Tears went on and down her cheeks, her vision hazy and clouded. Once again she mourned, like how she had everyday in years. "I think I will really never get over you. How dare you?" She broke into a bitter smile after she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "How could I, right? You're my husband, I promised my heart and life to you in eternity and forever I will." In an instant, she felt a comforting hand held her shoulders and she smiled.

"Oppa, mianhe. I know it's also hard for you to come here with me. Chungmal mianhaeyo."

There wasn't any verbal response from Junpyo, just another tight pressure on her shoulders. "Thank you, Oppa." She said as she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

Junpyo took some distance and waited in silence, he watched his sister speak her heart out to somebody who will never ever answer her. His hand formed into a ball, guilt crept under his skin, he was shaking. "This is all your fault, Gu Junpyo." He whispered to himself.

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife." _

The sound of the minister echoed in his ears and the scene played in front of him like he was brought back to the 17th of June. It was the happiest day for his sister, he could say without even asking. He too was happy, for such a long time he had been with Gaeul, it was the moment he can see how much his sister had grown into such a beautiful lady in stance and grace.

_"You may kiss the bride."_

He whipped his head towards Jandi, attention diverted from seeing his precious little sister kissing in front of him. Junpyo will never get used to it, he would be lying if he said he did not cringe the first time he saw them kissing during the marriage rehearsal. Gaeul and Jandi laughed their asses out when Junpyo yelled at his soon to be brother in-law, which was his best friend by the way, snatched a kiss from his sister. Even Woobin scrunched his face to stifle his laugh, but to Junpyo, Gaeul will always be his and their Dad's innocent princess. He couldn't take to see her kissing her man too close from his sight.

_"Better take care of her or else I'll hunt you down to wherever you go. I swear to bury our friendship till eternity if you make her cry."_

A threat he had spoken, not even thinking of how deep it could affect everybody in the end.

He watched them sway in the center hall for their first dance as 'officially married couple', Junpyo was ecstatic, it was priceless. Across him was his little sister taking her step towards a new chapter of her life. It was some kind of weird to him that it was her who married first despite him being the eldest, nevertheless, there weren't any doubt about how in love the couple were. Junpyo was very happy.

_"Hey Bro, my sister isn't going anywhere, you know? How about some speed boat and jet ski? Come on! This is Rhodes, Man!"_

Junpyo saw his best friend's back when kissed his sister before saying goodbye. That was still 17th of June, three in the afternoon and just seven hours after the wedding ceremony. The intention was to let Gaeul relaxed and also for her to have some time with their parents, a purpose that was made for the plain good intention.

_"Junpyo, forgive me if I ever made you feel betrayed about stealing Gaeul from your family. I just can't help it. I love her too much."_

There was an undeniable glow in his best friend's eyes when he told him those words. And he was aware of how much Gaeul means to both of them. How much his best friend loves his sister. He was even glad and proud that it was his best friend whom his sister married, nobody else would be better.

_"But I'm scared, what if one day she'll be left broken because of me?"_

_"Don't worry I trust you the way Gaeul does. And if ever it happens, I will never leave her side, remember I'm her Superman next to Abojie."_

_"I know. That is why I'm at ease and confident now."_

Junpyo had never thought that it will be the last conversation he will have with his best friend. The only clear and coherent talk he could recall after everything went fuzzy and deafened. Then, the next thing presented to him by fate upon his full recovery were the cold tombstone with his best friend's name and his stolid and distant precious little sister. Junpyo was knocked off with whatever words and emotions, he was nothing but shell shock.

"Oppa, let's go home."

Junpyo gasped, the images of the past slowly vanished right before his very eyes, and his gaze landed down to his sister. Without any words he pulled Gaeul in and embraced her tightly. "Forgive me, please!" The cry of despair resonated. Guilt unfolded from the inside that caused reality and truth to rub like sharp pieces of salt into his every fiber.

"There is nothing to be forgiven. You did nothing wrong against me or anybody. It was an accident... It's beyond our control, Oppa."

Gaeul was aware, even from the beginning that Junpyo will end up blaming himself for what had happened.

Inevitably it is, similar process she had been through before, she also felt the guilt, the blame and the denial. Not until, Gaeul had realized it was meant to happen. _Him_ leaving her behind, and she to outlive the person she should have grown old with. Never in her sorrowful days and nights that she had put the blame on her brother, she had known he was innocent but it was the way she had brought up herself every day after the accident that had pushed Junpyo to the edge. She was at fault why her brother was currently living inside the cage of guilt.

"I'm so sorry if I made you feel guilty, Oppa."

XoxoX

"24th of June."

Yi Jeong crashed at the date box with a black pen, genuine smile escaped from his lips. "It wasn't that bad." He uttered to himself while his thoughts lingered in the memories of those same days he had in Greece. Indeed, those were the awful days and this day was way too beautiful to be compared to. He was beyond happy that he got the choice of letting go to a promise of forever loving a certain girl even the knowledge of not having her was more than a fact.

Blind with an unrequited love, that was the Yi Jeong before, the one person who drunk his life to death waiting for the answer to his proposal. The proposal he gave that was left unanswered so far, until he gave up, until he saw how stupid he was.

Yi Jeong just shook his head. "Did I actually almost killed myself for that?" A chuckle escaped from his mouth and he sure was self-embarrassed.

His reminisced past faded with his laughter and his eyes caught the time the clock had flashed across him. It was three in the afternoon and there were still tons of papers to review and sign. He had enough of the flashback to entertain himself.

Spend his sixth day back in his homeland isn't a thing to regret but definitely it was energy draining. Work piled up, meetings and briefings were thrown to him and there he was catching every single one of them with his overly stretched time. The moment he went back and decided to work in their business, his mother had abruptly turned over the vacated board panel position to him and immediately he started running. He was flabbergasted but Yi Jeong couldn't argue anymore for the fact that his service was badly needed by their company, it's obviously acceded.

"STAT paper for reviewing and approval!"

Hana's voiced ringed just outside his office door before it went wide open. He watched his dear cousin emerge with rather ungraceful manner.

"Hey! Mr. Design Master, please review this proposal carefully and send it back to Aunt Soorin. "

Yi Jeong pointed at himself with a confused and unsettled expression. "Me? Why does it have to be me?" He asked totally clueless about the reason behind. "This thing." Yi Jeong grabbed the folder from Hanna. "This isn't even under my department."

Hanna smiled mysteriously which earned Yi Jeong's attention. "You'll be thanking me for giving that to you." She got up from her seat and left Yi Jeong in baffled mode.

"Such a weird monster." Yi Jeong made a face at the retreating back of Hanna.

Concern brushed aside, his fingers flipped the cover. The abstract was short and intriguing, he had not ever encountered any similar proposal before. Machinations kept him scanning the pages, slowly, he tried to picture out what the proposal wants to imply.

"Shinwa Empire? What does it have to do with luxury vehicles?"

* * *

A/N: I know this is again... short. But please bare with me for some time.. hehehe. I'd like to thank all who gave their reviews and comments, I was really happy reading you reactions. Thank you very much :) And for those who made this fic their fav and are following the story, thank you also!

at ksbluvkse: I'm sorry about my short notice. Are you still upset with the plot? :(

at rhi17e: here is your update. I know it took me too long to update, I'm in some kind of renovation here hehehe

at dannybavi31: thank you for liking it. You also made it as your fav :)

at ntcmiller: thank you very much :) I'm actually trying to have some spice on it because the plot is a bit in serious mode. Not as cute and lovey dovey as The Recognition. hehehe But I'm also working on some one-shot sequel for The Recognition it will just be some update about how the Soeul family is doing. Just random continuation not really as detailed as the first story but just some glimpse. :)


	6. Concurrence

A/n: I apologize to dear _**xXMidnightRomanceXx**_ for posting this chap ahead of time TT

_To the readers, I was away for too long please forgive me. t t Hope to hear from you._

* * *

**마음의 자유 Freedom of the Heart**

"So it was you."

Gaeul looked straight ahead and saw Woobin standing a few feet away from her. He had white roses in his hand, slowly walking towards her. She stood watching him getting nearer, a small smile on her lips, noticeable enough for Woobin to return it genuinely.

"Yeah. It's me, finally."

Woobin walked past beside her, bent to give greetings at his bother grave. "How often do you visit him?" She asked and her eyes fixated on the tombstone before her. "As often as I can." Woobin answered after he had placed the flowers. "You've been here almost every day, right?" He said with brows raised together, his gaze was nowhere still at the tombstone.

"Hmm."

"I thought you would never come to visit him."

"My courage was all bare, but he gave me time and so, I won't let him down now. He waited long enough and I feel sorry I'd been so weak." Gaeul stood straight, her face was calm and no single tear came out of her.

She was brave to finally accept her fate, but then the love she had for her husband won't, in any way falter. _He_ was her life and now that she had faced the reality of _him_ being dead, Gaeul would stay breathing but lifeless. She had promised to start living for the people who needed her to live and those were her parents, her brother, Jandi and Minha. Her family. Going on with her life would keep those she loves to continue because like her family, the people around her had been waiting long enough for her to proceed with them.

Her time to return all the favors they had given had already crossed her way. She's ready, though partially, Gaeul was willing to go on. She's young and great things for her were just close ahead, if she would step forward, everything can easily be grasped.

"It's great to see the old Gaeul resurfacing once again. I suddenly miss my best friend." There was a visible smile that had flashed on Woobin's lips, Gaeul was nevertheless very much aware. In a straight away manner, she had responded. "I too suddenly miss my best friend." She genuinely smiled as she recalled some old but happy memories with Woobin.

At the age of eight, Woobin had been already popular in and out of the school, more to the social circle they were in. He was the 'brat-mischevous' son of the Industrial Lord. Woobin was the tiny grease of the Song family, the smug and demanding son of President Song Shinjun. And, at that same age he had met the bright jewel of the Gu household, Gaeul. She was the charming little sister of his brother's best friend, Gu Junpyo.

They were introduced to each other but Woobin was disinterested since Gaeul seemed like the fragile little princess with a hidden bratty attitude. He hated people who flash likeable behavior in front and would get dark behind your back, which was what he thought about her. Almost all the kids around their circle were the same, 'bratty little liars'.

But to his surprise, Gaeul wasn't anybody in his circle that he knew. She was way too different, way too smart, way too good and way too beautiful compared to the others. Gaeul was well loved by the people around her; she's nice and kind that she even caught his attention without him knowing.

"Your shoelaces are loose."

That was the very first conversation she had with him. To his astonishment, Gaeul bent on her knees and tied his shoelaces neatly. "There. Nice and done. You shouldn't be walking with your laces on loose, you might trip and tumble." Woobin blinked when Gaeul suddenly grant him a smile so bright and blinding.

"Wo... Uhm. Woobin Op." She uttered his name a bit hesitant, voice trembling and unsure.

"Hyung. Call me Woobin Hyung." He awkwardly demanded, eyes roamed anywhere, but not to her.

"Eh? Hyung?" She was surprised, he could vividly see, Gaeul was transparent and anybody would be able to tell what she's thinking just by her eyes. Hers were the prettiest Woobin had ever laid eyes on, the eyes of brown almond that played in shades of hazel when the glints of sunlight brushed in.

"Arasso! That was so unique. I'm like a boy." The seven years old Gaeul laughed and for her to accept his out of the ordinary suggestion wasn't what he had expected. Her laughter was contagious and Woobin had failed to mask the twitching corners of his lips.

"Just smile. Don't hide it. You look great when you smile." Gaeul reached for his face and stretched his cheeks with her fingers. He was about to swipe her hands, but he felt its warmth before he was able to act away. For the very first time, Woobin had let a stranger touch him that way and he suddenly felt drawn to her.

"That was a good try. Smile often. It helps lighten your worries." She smiled once again. "Woobin Hyung fighting!" Gaeul raised her fist up and pulled it midair before she waved and turned away from him.

"Wait!"

He called her, grabbing her wrist making her turn and faced him. Her expression was expectant, still welcoming. Woobin had to open his mouth to say something; however, his words were swallowed when she looked straight at him.

"Gaeul. My name is Gaeul." She finally said to him however, he had known her name for long and it wasn't what he wanted to ask her.

"Cheesecake."

Gaeul heard Woobin call her and the past popped and vanished from sight. Her eyes went into a slit, the left corner of her lip curled up, and then she opened her mouth. "Play boy." Gaeul's eyebrows raised and she caught Woobin's jaw prodding out.

"Yah! I'm not."

"Oh? Should I say enjoying singleness?" A glint of tease came across Gaeul's face as she continued. "Or chances went offhand?"

Woodbin's lips twitched in what Gaeul had said. He wanted to spill everything right there, but he had known it was wrong. To reveal his long kept feelings in front of his brother's grave, it could blow the whole thing out of proportion. And the thought of being vulnerable in the eyes of Gaeul was what he was afraid of. His heart might tear into pieces if he failed to control his emotions.

"The chance for me had come once and I thought it would never come back. But now I think I can take it _as mine_."

There were words left unsaid, it would be better for now, he thought, for both of them. Or maybe for him. Woobin went closer to her and pulled her into a warm hug. "I hope Hyung wouldn't mind. You're my best friend anyway." He heard her chuckle and Gaeul returned the embrace.

"Of course he wouldn't mind."

_"No Gaeul. You are all so wrong. I know he would. Hyung knew how much I feel for you."_

XoxoX

Yi Jeong glanced at the wall clock and sighed. It was eight o'clock in the morning, meaning he only got thirty minutes to catch a meeting that was worth great of a deal for their company.

Impatiently, he tapped his foot on the wooden polished floor.

"Where the hell is that woman?"

Right after his statement the door flung open revealing a haggard looking Ha Jaekyung who flashed an apologetic smile at him. He swiftly shifted his foot and marched out of his office with Jaekyung trailing behind.

"Hey! Yi Jeong, look I'm sorry I was stuck in a heavy traffic."

"Fine. But just to remind you, this isn't my project, _Ha Jaekyung_." The emphasis on her name made Hanna flinch and grit her teeth.

"I know, I'm sorry but will you please not call me by _that_ name?" Hanna was panting as she tried to keep up with Yi Jeong's pace. He almost closed the elevator door before her.

"Why? Are you being racist that you hate the native name given to you?" The sound of disinterest was distinct in Yi Jeong's voice and his eyes were directed straight on his reflection of the elevator door.

"You know for the fact that I hate the person who gave me that name. Please cut me some slacks."

He tried to open his mouth to clarify his comment, yet decided to just let the argument pass. The short elevator ride ended in dead silence as both went out to head straight to the parking lot.

No words were spoken between Yi Jeong and Hanna during the fifteen minute car ride and until they reached the Shinwa Empire building.

Yi Jeong shook his head in annoyance, seeing Hanna walk past his side while stamping her heels on the marbled floor. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and at the same time prayed that the day won't last long. The deal that they were after could bring good impact on their business and that his annoyed self might fail to entertain. And so, before he faced the person behind the prospect project, Yi Jeong had to make peace with his dear cousin.

He accelerated and in seconds he was able to walk beside Hanna who just gave him a short glance. "Hey! Look Jaekyung-ah. I'm sorry that I care less about what I say and my behavior was..." His words were cut and eyes blocked by Hanna's palm. She turned to face him fully and smirked. "Help me get the deal and we are fine." Hanna uttered shortly and Yi Jeong merely rolled his eyes. He was feeling guilty and all but here she was using his emotions to manipulate him.

"Get your contracts ready, cousin."

They were ushered up to the 9th floor where the executives' offices were. The whole floor was designed modernly without any gold shades and ensembles unlike the rest of the floors had. Walls were painted white, the floor was in granite black and the only color to see the contrast was green, from indoor plants placed in huge pots. Yi Jeong thought of how humble the owner was, despite all the luxury they possess. The place was simple and never intimidating so as the staff and employees they met on their way.

"We're here."

They caught the usher said and they stopped in front of huge mahogany door. It instantly went open and they were welcomed by the CEO who stood abruptly to greet them. He watched the CEO glide to them in a smooth manner with an open aura he possessed. And Yi Jeong discreetly raised a brow hearing a slight gasp of air from his side. He had to smile it out; Hanna sometimes was too transparent that he didn't have to ask her if she was smitten by the sight moving forward to them.

"Welcome to Shinwa Empire, Mr. So and Ms. Ha. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Thank you very much for the opportunity, Mr. Gu. We're pleased to meet you too." Said Hanna who ungracefully held her hand out for a handshake.

Yi Jeong was very aware that the man across them was courteous enough to return the handshake his cousin had initiated. He too gave a short introduction and made some business etiquette bound handshake.

"I think we're very ready to start discussing the proposal. Shall we?"

"Of course."

...

"Nothing much has change."

"Yeah. I did some arrangements here and there but that's it." Gaeul lazily rested her back against her chair. She was already in her office with Woobin leaning on the display cabinet across her. He came with her in the purpose of catching up with her and Junpyo. But then Junpyo had to attend an important meeting on behalf of Gaeul.

Woobin shook his head and was trying to keep his laughter.

"When I said nothing much changed, I mean it as you. You haven't change that much, you know?"

"Eh?"

"Come on, Gaeul. How could you forget such an important meeting?"

"Oh? I..."

The shrill sound of his phone interrupted Gaeul's thought, she nodded to him and he turned to answer the call. Gaeul stared blankly on her laptop; she couldn't formulate any reason why she had set aside such an important deal. Was it because of her lack of interest? Or was there nothing that she considered important more than visiting her husband's grave? Honestly, she's tired, tired of making up reasons. Reasons on why she had to wake up to spend the whole day then end up thinking what kept her going the next time the sun would rise.

She was in a trance the time Woobin went back, he called her but the spell was too strong that he had to snap a finger in front of her. Gaeul was brought back to reality after a second, giving Woobin a slight timid smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can wait for Junpyo anymore. I really have to leave."

"Sorry about that."

"No it's okay, I have enough time on the following days. Surely, I can drop maybe in the afternoon."

Minutes after Woobin left her office, Gael stood up from her seat and head straight to the connecting stairs that would lead to the glass house situated on the building's rooftop. On her hand were her pencil and sketchpad. She needed some distractions, not that she has a lot of thoughts inside her head but the absence of it bothered her.

...

"What made you decide to choose Woo Seong to collaborate with this project?" Hanna inquired, eyes all glued to Junpyo.

"I've seen Woo Seong Project in Shanghai. Its mind blowing and for the fact that you were the sole distributor of luxury and formula vehicles in the country, made Woo Seong our top choice." He leaned closer on the conference table. "I want to have a circuit inside Horizon City with Woo Seong to build it and provide it with good quality formula racing cars."

"Well, I guess to make that possible, you might want to settle the contract details with Ms. Ha." Yi Jeong uttered in great confidence, slipping his stylus on his note.

"Regarding to the contract details, is it okay with if we discuss it in my office? And it's also an opportunity for you to see the initial model we have for the project."

"Absolutely, Mr. Gu." Yi Jeong stated with a pleased expression.

Mr. Gu stood from his seat and held his hand to Yi Jeong who shook it immediately. "It's great to do business with you, Mr. So and Ms. Ha."

"Just Yi Jeong and Hana for me. And it's a pleasure to do business with you too, Mr. Gu."

"So, you two better call me Junpyo then." He said after he shook hands with Hanna.

The three went out of the conference room and were walking in the hallway to Junpyo's office. They were greeted by a young lady who Hanna assumed as Junpyo's secretary, and lead them in the office. Yi Jeong was about to step inside when his phone rang, he saw his mother's name flashed on the screen. He politely excused himself to Junpyo and Hanna who had nodded their heads to him in agreement.

"I'll be inside in a few minutes." He uttered before he swiped the answer button and the door went close across him. He turned on his back and faced the glass windows, appreciating the breathtaking view of Seoul.

"Oh. I had seen the proposal of Mr. Hagawa. I'll be seeing him tomorrow." His words sounded drag when his periphery caught a sight of something green. A few more exchange of words and his call then ended. His curiosity owned him; he walked forward and saw a connecting path that would lead to a glass house and lush green garden. It was breathtaking; the place had offered a view of the cityscapes. Yi Jeong went closer to admire the sight; seeing pots of fresh bloomed tulips, champagne roses, daisies and lavender that were arranged neatly. The water droplets on the leaves indicated that it had been sprinkled just a while ago. He roamed his eyes as he walked slowly to see what the garden could offer more.

Looking at how the place was designed, Yi Jeong could say that it was Japanese inspired, noting the obvious presence of various bonsais. All the thoughts he had about the contract settlement was forgotten as he continued to explore the garden. In the midst of his musing, his senses went alert when he saw a figure at the very corner of the rooftop balcony. Yi Jeong was stunned for a moment not knowing what to do. From his spot, he could vividly see that the figure was seated on something which was a suspended space and was leaning on the clear glass railings. He would bet that the suspended space where the figure was seated was the only thing keeping it from falling down to the hard pavement twenty floors below him.

_What the?_ Yi Jeong asked himself and his brain worked hard on what would he do first. Without any noise he decided to walk quietly as possible, wishing the person not to notice him. As he was getting nearer he realized that the person was a lady. _Is she trying suicide?_ Another thought came to him, and when he was just inches away from her, Yi Jeong grabbed her hair which was slipping through the spaces of the railings.

"Ouch!"

He heard the lady yelled in pain, at the course of him grabbing her hair; the lady had hit her head hard on the railings. But to Yi Jeong, it would only be a tiny injury compared to what she was having in her head.

"Miss, this isn't the right thing to do. If you have problems you can discuss it with your family and friends, but please don't try to hurt yourself." Yi Jeong gripped the lady's hair even tighter, it was the only tangible thing he can hold on to for the moment and in his head he had thought that once the lady had calmed down, he will pull her into safety.

"What the hell are you talking about? And will you let go of my hair?" Irritation and rage were evident in the lady's voice.

"No. Not unless you step inside the railings and be safe." Yi Jeong demanded.

The lady gave off a deep and sharp breath. Arguing wouldn't set them a good deal.

"Arraso! Arraso!"

She answered and slowly balanced herself on the narrow gutter, her back still facing him. Without warning he wounded his hand around her waist and hoisted her up and inside the railings. The lady gave off a yelp and awkwardly held in his arms to balance herself.

He dropped her slowly to her feet and swiftly stepped back when she spun on her heels to face him.

"You! Pabo-yah?! How dare you...!" She gasped and her eyes went rounder. "Yi... Yi Jeong? Yi Jeong-ssi?"

It took him a few seconds before he finally made the recognition. Numerous thoughts and questions rushed over him and his brain had a hard time prioritizing what should be processed first. He stood there, staring blankly at her while she blinked several times, maybe coping from the surprise_. Snap it out!_ Yi Jeong's inner self yelled and he was brought back to the present.

"Gaeul."

That was the only coherent sound that came out of his mouth before he rushed and hugged her. Gaeul was speechless; she stood like a statue while Yi Jeong's frame engulfed her tiny body. Her heart raced so fast, her mind corrupted with no single reason of her current impasse situation. _What's with this man?_ She uttered inwardly, but the answer never came to her.

All of a sudden he was overjoyed. His formerly dysfunctional heart went tachycardic and Yi Jeong was wondering if he would have a heart failure right there and then. Nevertheless, the thought of having a malfunctioning heart wasn't a problem for him because the emotion he was having was too elating to be hated. The feeling was foreign, foreign enough that his head ran override. It was only that he noticed how compromising the situation was when the lady in his arms purposely cleared her throat, loud enough for him to be alarmed.

What has gone to him to grab and hug Gaeul? Why was he feeling this way towards her? They barely know each other, it had been just a single meeting and it was four months ago. Then why was he too happy to see her? Yes. He did not dare look for her when he went back to Korea but he had wished for them to see each other again. He had once thought of searching her so he could give the ring that might be owned by her, but then he doesn't want to look desperate enough to come and see her.

Yi Jeong composed himself before he let go of her, gently. He took a step backwards and shoved his trembling hands in his pocket before fronting a smirk to her. Gaeul stared at him with wide eyes, obviously trying to formulate any words to say. She was gaping in front of him.

"I did tell you that you should not be drunk once we see each other in the future, but I did not expect to see you committing..."

"I'm not committing suicide, Yi Jeong-ssi."

Gaeul's wit resurfaced after she was able to process his remark. She fixed her eyes on him and eyed him intently. Months had gone already since they had last seen each other, however, watching him smirking at her felt like they just saw each other yesterday. She was astounded to feel comfortable even after he suddenly hugged her. Shouldn't she be angry at him? Or rather be offended by his actions? Why wasn't she feeling anything similar to that?

"If not, why are you seated...?"

Before he could even finish his inquiry, Gaeul had dragged him towards the railings and pointed at the place where she had been seated. There were numerous expressions in his face and Gaeul was amused to see it up close.

"Oh?"

Yi Jeong dropped his gaze down to his shoes and scratched his nape. He did wish to vanish right at the moment. How come that he did not notice the extension garden below the railings, that Gaeul was actually seated on an elevated seat? That she was just one and a half foot from the pavement? And the worst case was he assumed that Gaeul was committing suicide.

"Hey!" She called to get his attention. "It's okay, don't be upset. You did save me, right?" Gaeul chuckled seeing how Yi Jeong had rolled his eyes after her comment.

"I'm so sorry, I overreacted."

Yi Jeong dropped his shoulders while he gave her a faltered smile. Gaeul then responded with a rigorous nod and a bright smile, hoping to make the atmosphere lighter. Seeing her smiling washed the concerns he had earlier and Yi Jeong felt, comfortable.

"I must say what an extraordinary meeting? It's been a while, isn't it Gaeul-ssi?"

"Yeah! It's been four months then. I'm so glad to see you again and take note, I'm not drunk." He laughed at her remark.

"I'm glad you aren't. By the way, why are you here?"

"I think it should be me to ask that question."

"I'm guessing you're working here."

"Yes she does and she's the one who made the proposal."

Both Yi Jeong and Gaeul turned and saw Junpyo coming towards them with Jaekyung trailing behind. "So it's you. The one we'll be working with." Yi Jeong gazed back to Gaeul who sported a little confusion on her face.

"You're from Woo Seong?" Gaeul asked and Yi Jeong nodded instantly with a charming smile on his lips.

…

Yi Jeong pressed his eyes tight after staring hard at the white wall across him. There were tons of questions bombarding him for answers, but he couldn't lay his fingers over them. He couldn't get his mind off about his previous meeting at the Shinwa empire, which had been hours ago. He was very happy to see Gaeul again, that's normal but to why is he feeling something different, Yi Jeong doesn't know. Maybe it was his wanting to return the ring to her. Maybe he just needed to confirm it himself that she really was okay. Or maybe he just couldn't get over the fact that she had kissed him and that he had a feeling of certain familiarity with her.

Gaeul was a very familiar entity, yet Yi Jeong was clueless to where he had initially seen her, which he was sure _not_ in Greece four months ago.

"Why is that?" He muttered in silence.

The expression of surprise, confusion and gladness that he saw on Gaeul's face when Junpyo said that they would be working together for the project won't leave his head. And he had known that if he would indulge more on formulating reasons, he wouldn't get any of his work finished. But before he decided to start anything on the run again, he needed to confirm the certain suspicion he had.

Abruptly, he stood on his seat and marched out of his office then headed straight to Jaekyung's quarter. Jaekyung gave him an inquisitive look before she leaned on her seat. "What?" She stated while Yi Jeong bent forward to her.

"The proposal. That was, in fact not under my department, but why did you involve me in it?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You knew she was a Gu? You knew she was the one who made the proposal?"

"Well of course, and I purposely gave _only_ the abstract to you. My dear cousin, you need to be more perceptive of me." Jeakyung grinned; the look of Yi Jeong's face was too priceless. "I know you're worried about her and although you two only have such a short meeting, you seemed to be too engrossed by her. Why is that?" Yi Jeong looked at Jaekyung blankly as if sending her the thought of being clueless about the situation. "You should give the ring to her. She must have been looking for it desperately."

"But what if it wasn't hers?"

"Still, you have to ask her about it."

…

On the other side of Seoul, Gaeul sat quietly in front of Junpyo who had been lecturing her for two hours already. She smiled sheepishly at her brother who pressed his eyes tight avoiding her pleas. Ditching the meeting with the Woo Seong representatives wasn't in her intentions and that she did not just remember the appointment. It was her idea and it was also her who made the abstract and it was Junpyo who finalized everything and that she thought she wasn't necessary to be there at the meeting. In fact, she hadn't even made any preparation regarding to it.

Gaeul was zoning out in her own world again and Junpyo had to slam his hand on the table to gain her attention back. He smacked his head seeing how startled Gaeul was with what he did. "My God! What am I going to with you?" Junpyo sighed. He hooked his finger on a Gaeul's chin to make her look back at him. "Where were you when you were supposed to be with me at the meeting?" He saw her dropped her gaze and sighed.

"I was at the cemetery."

He did not have to be told in detail to know that Gaeul had no intention of ditching the meeting. And before he knew it, Junpyo freed Gaeul from his interrogation. He could only pat her head for what she said. "Don't be late the next time, okay?" Junpyo said before he turned his back to her.

"I won't be. I promise."

"You're free to go now."

Gaeul stood up and stayed rooted to her spot. "Yi Jeong-ssi… I mean Mr. So. How did you come to know him, Oppa?" It wasn't really the question she wanted to ask and she felt so dumb because it was obvious enough that Yi Jeong was from Woo Seong, the company to where they sent the proposal. She could feel the sharp eyes of Junpyo when he turned back to face her. The room suddenly became cramped.

"Was that a question or what?"

Junpyo then folded his arms in front and looked at his sister intently. "On the other hand, I just think the question should be directed back to you." He raised his brow. "You seem to know each other. Very well." Gaeul can only nod her head to Junpyo and by how his brother gazed back at her, Gaeul can say that he needed enlightenment about her confirmation.

"We met in Greece four months ago."

_Well that was interesting_. He thought in surprise. Junpyo won't deny the fact that the incident he witnessed at the rooftop had definitely left an impression on him. It was amusing to see his sister's expression change from anger to surprise then calm in seconds. From afar, he and Jaekyung witnessed how Yi Jeong had hoisted Gaeul from the gutter and by that he was confused and worried at the same time. Junpyo had known Gaeul's attitude and by how she yelped and spun to face Yi Jeong, Junpyo was too sure she would slap the man. But to his surprise, Gaeul was stunned staring at Yi Jeong with confusion written all over her face.

_They knew each other_. It was obvious from the way how casual the two had talked to each other. He needed to ask Gaeul more questions, but not at the moment. He knew she wouldn't be glad to hear further interrogations from him about her acquaintance with So Yi Jeong. And that maybe, if they do know each other well, he would not be worried too much about Gaeul being totally involved in the project.

"That's a relief. It would be easier for you to adjust." He saw Gaeul nod her head languidly. "And by the way, will you do me a favor?" He asked, trying to change the subject to hinder Gaeul for noticing his inquisitiveness about Yi Jeong.

"Sure. What is it about?"

"I and Jandi will be going to Hong Kong on Wednesday. Is it okay for you to look after Minha?"

"Of course, Oppa. I'd love to."

"Thanks. But just a reminder, don't spoil her or else Jandi will kill me."

Gaeul held her hand up. "Well of course. I don't want to be at the other end of Jand's wrath." She smiled then turned serious in a second again. "Oppa, when will you and Jandi...? When are you going to ask my best friend for marriage...?"

"Let's not discuss about it this time, Eulie."

* * *

**A/n:** Thank you to_** rhi17e and ntcmiller**_ for the encouragement :) By the way,_** rhi17e** _your inquiry will be answered on the next chapter (evil me) and to _**ntcmiller**_ , (review for _**On a Mission**_) - i kind of feel that Strawberry is enough but i think it's a little sad to be an only child so let's see what's Yi Jeong up to :) And for_** ksbluvkse**_,i just hope you aren't sulking about the news (KB AND MGY) until now. Let's just be happy for them and they actually look good together. We still have SoEul for us until forever, you know? It was the character that we fell in love with even before we loved the actors themselves. And I will always love So Eun unnie no matter what. kekeke

Thanks for the followers and those who made this story their fav :) _**God bless you all! And thank God for revealing the resiliency of the people of the Philippines! **_


End file.
